


Forever Mine

by altered_eagle



Series: City Goblins [22]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batjokes, Breakfast in Bed, Bruce Wayne Has Feelings, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, References to metal alloys and gemstones and shit, Romance, Romantic descriptions of Heath Ledger's Joker, for some dang reason, fuckin' a, i am gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altered_eagle/pseuds/altered_eagle
Summary: When it's clean the Joker really does have beautiful hair.
Relationships: Joker (DCU) & Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: City Goblins [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/268030
Comments: 10
Kudos: 135





	Forever Mine

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just baked off my ass goofin with style again, the title is from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UA9CrafAViY). Go listen it is rad

_"Oh and there's nothing I can sing now  
That ain't been sung before  
Oh but your love is a standout  
So go on ahead and take the floor  
You had to jimmy my heart loose  
Now I'm stuck in your voodoo  
Pick me up, don't ever put me down  
Look I'm tired of the fine line  
I just want you to be, to be  
Forever mine (be forever mine)“_

—Forever Mine: Andra Day

* * *

Dawn finds Bruce Wayne kissing the Joker awake

and fucking him until he shakes. 

Half past five finds the Joker breathing hard and laughing softly after he’s come all over his new t-shirt but he’s too slack from oxytocin to move, so Wayne takes over and gently tugs the Joker’s shirt up over his head. The action causes the Joker’s wild curls to ruffle up, 

making Wayne’s breath catch. 

When it's clean the Joker really does have beautiful hair.

The shades are cracked letting in slats of light, and 

Wayne watches the sun rise along the planes of the Joker’s form as he dozes, watches bright lines cast over his pale scarred skin

until he’s bathed in red and gold and red up to the neck. 

Wayne spends a little while lying there, just watching, just being close to him. When the other man begins to twitch Wayne slips out of the bedroom, to get breakfast started before the Joker wakes again to find him gone.

_Electrum,_ Wayne murmured as the Joker sipped his coffee. The clown raised an eyebrow. _That’s the color of your hair when the green’s nearly faded out,_ Wayne explained. _It’s a metal alloy. It’s called electrum._ The Joker squinted down at him with that wrinkled, puzzled look that made Wayne smile fondly every time. 

_You high?_ he rasped and Wayne laughed, shook his head into his pillow. _Where in the hell did you come up with that one Bruce Wayne_ , the Joker demanded taking the cigarette from behind his ear.

 _It was first used by ancient Egyptians and then Greeks—_ Wayne paused to yawn— _and the Lydians used it to make coins. It’s a beautiful naturally occurring alloy of gold, silver and traces of copper, i think. And it’s the color of your hair._

 _You’re a nerd,_ the Joker said flatly

but his voice was like velvet. _You're sweet but you're a nerd._

 _That’s pretty rich coming from a man with a tattoo referencing one of the earliest masterpieces of American musical theatre,_ Wayne replied as he sparked the Joker’s lighter to the end of his cigarette. The Joker took a long draw, glowering at him. Wayne grinned

and sat up to kiss his cheek. _There are days when i wouldn’t give up the fighting for anything,_ Wayne said quietly _. Sometimes i feel like between the Batman and you, i’ve got what i need. But then...sometimes i wonder what it would’ve been like if we’d been something else._ The Joker nodded, blew a column of smoke up to the ceiling and took Wayne’s hand in his. Wayne swallowed hard and sat back to eat his cereal while the Joker smoked, looking more content than Wayne had seen him in a while. It was at times like this that Wayne wanted nothing more than to gather everything he loved close to him

and never let go. 

‘You know it can’t be like that Bruce Wayne’ came a raspy voice from inside Wayne’s head and he startled a little: the Joker was staring at him. He opened his mouth to speak but then the Joker was kissing him, moving the cereal bowl from Wayne’s lap to the bedside table as he slid down the bed.

But before every formed thought left Wayne’s mind he made sure to take that image of the Joker into his heart and hold him there: soft and warm and wrapped in satin sheets, with his eyes as black and bright as onyx, 

and the sun shining through his electrum hair.

**Author's Note:**

> i was so high when i wrote this i'm not sure i should be posting it even because i am still high but them's the breaks
> 
> [Here is electrum alloy](https://calendar.mines.edu/event/physics-colloquium-speaker-and-topic-tba-7/%22) and [Here is some science about it.](https://www.thoughtco.com/electrum-metal-alloy-facts-608460)


End file.
